Viajeros del tiempo:Pasado latente
by Angel-Tami
Summary: "Que importaba el dolor de pies, que importaban las abundantes ampollas que se que me saldrán por caminar tanto?, ?, que me importa?, sinceramente me importaría una mierda que un camión viniera, me atropellara en este instante y me dejara invalida o cuadripléjica, y sabes por qué!, porque…no estás aquí..."
1. Chapter 1

Salí de mi casa , aguantándome las lagrimas, mis tacos negros hacían un notable eco ante la casa vacía, quería llorar estaba a solo y paso de hacerlo, pero me contuve, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por ella, el único ser que ha impedido que me tire de la punta de un edificio y el ser por el cual lucho día a día por salir adelante : Mi hija.

-Marie!, Marie cariño!-Llame dulcemente, ella llego y se puso delante mío con esa típica sonrisa que solamente por herencia puede hacerla tan idéntica, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al verla, tenia los pelos parados y chambuqueados, y la ropa ligeramente agujereada. No me sorprendería para nada que Tom este de la misma manera-Marie, podrían seguir con su invento en el patio de Ferb por favor?, tengo que irme.

-Claro mama, Tom!, almacena el proyecto!, vamos a tu casa, mama tiene que salir!

-Tu tío Ferb ya los esta esperando!-le grite a Marie que se estaba adelantando al paso de Thomas-Ah!, Marie!, ven un momento!-Ella se volteo, me miro un segundo y se regreso donde estaba antes-Marie-Le dije poniéndome a su altura-Por favor, solo porfavor…-Le dije como suplicándole.

-No explotes nada…-Dijo ella rodando los ojos, la mire molesta, ella se percato de eso, y me volvió a sonreír preocupada-Si mama…

-Bien-Le dije con una sonrisa forzada dándole un beso en la frente-Nos vemos luego princesa- Ella se fue y a mitad de camino se giro.

-Adiós mama!-Me despidió con la mano y entro a la casa de Ferb, lo mire, si sabía a dónde iba pero el tanto como toda la familia y amigos habían ido en la mañana y sabían que me gustaba estar sola. Me miro y me dio una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa. Leí que sus labios me decían " suerte", le sonreí como diciéndole que no se preocupara, pero para que?, era demás, me conocía demasiado bien, mas bien de lo que me conoció mi marido alguna vez y sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría quebrada. Me quede parada esperando que su puerta se cerrase del todo y me encamine a mi destino.

No quería usar auto, no quería, el me lo había regalado a cumplir los 20, era muy avanzado para su época por lo que ahora sigue siendo un auto de última generación, ese auto me traía mucho recuerdos que quería bloquear de mi mente, ahora eran recuerdos demasiado tristes para el presente. El cementerio estaba a unas 40 cuadras de distancia, pero que importaba?

Que importaba el dolor de pies, que importaban las abundantes ampollas que se que me saldrán por caminar tanto?, que me importa que me tengan que vendar por la misma razón?, que me importa?, sinceramente me importaría una mierda que un camión viniera, me atropellara en este instante y me dejara invalida o cuadripléjica, y sabes por qué?!, porque…no estás aquí.

No estás aquí para abrazarme y decirme que todo está bien, no estás aquí para cuando me den ataques de desesperación y quiera mandarlo todo al diablo me beses y me mire a los ojos tranquilizándome, no estás aquí para ver como Marie explota todos sus inventos, no estás aquí para contestarle donde estas…

Deje caer una lagrima de mis ojos, otra mas y otra mas "Vamos Isabella, si puedes contenerte un año entero vas a poder hacerlo unos minutos más", me dije a mi misma dándome fuerzas sin mucho resultado.

Todo el mundo en la calle ya me conocía, era la misma rutina desde hace ya 11 años , asi que ya a nadie le sorprendía ver a una mujer cuarentona vestida de negro en su totalidad en verano caminando por las calles con la mirada baja, todo el mundo sabía a dónde me dirigía y eso , le dejo de interesar al mundo entero 2 meses después de su muerte.

Llegue, tanto había caminado?, me quede parada unos segundos, si definitivamente, mis pies, me dolían. Suspire y entre al cementerio, di unos leves golpecitos a la ventana a la recepción.

-Disculpe yo…-Me hizo una señas con las manos para que dejara de hablar y me abrió la puerta-Gracias…- La ancianita me sonrió, ella había perdido toda su familia de la misma manera en la que yo lo perdí a el , ella me enseño a ser fuerte.

Me encamine hacia su respectiva tumba, estaba en un lugar apartado de las demás, yo misma me encargué de eso, estaba en un claro iluminado constantemente por el sol y su lapida estaba escrita a mano, en letra cursiva.

_PHINEAS FLYNN_

_2000-2024_

_GRAN HIJO, HERMANO, ESPOSO_

_Y SEGURAMENTE TAMBIEN BUEN PADRE._

-Hola Phineas, Que estas haciendo?- Me arrodille a un costado de su lapida y roce las letras con los dedos, sonreí melancólicamente mientras dejaba que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro-Siento no haber podido venir a visitarte en tanto tiempo, pero el trabajo y Marie no me dejaron venir hasta ahora…ella volvió a explotar otro de sus inventos…,sabes?, ella me esta empezando a preguntar muchas cosas y yo…no puedo responderlas-Me quede en silencio unos segundos mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me quede mirando la lapida, como pidiendo una respuesta que se que no llegaría-No puedo decirle que su padre fue asesinado!, ella es…es…idéntica a ti!, tu sonrisa, tu forma de hablar, de pensar…no puedo vivir con eso!, todos y cada uno de mis días despierto con una niña diciéndome "mama!, ya se lo que voy a hacer hoy" o "Y Perry?" ,te das cuenta que en cualquier momento voy a colapsar y a ponerme a llorar en frente de ella?, que le voy a decir?, que simplemente me dio ganas de llorar de la nada?!, claro que no!-Me apoye en un árbol que había cerca mientras lloraba descontrolada, ese era el único lugar donde podía dejar de aparentar de ser quien era realmente, el único lugar que podía ser yo misma sin estúpidas reglas sociales que me lo impida- Te necesito Phineas-le dije a la tumba entre sollozos-Te necesito conmigo…-Suspire y cerré los ojos y pase mi mano por mis labios, mi cuello y mi pecho extrañando tus caricias y besos y mi ojos se detuvieron en mi vientre-Y pensar que ya nunca mas podre sentirte de nuevo…-Susurre antes de romper al llanto más fuerte que antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A: Ok, antes de comenzar voy a aclarar que como ya habrán visto esta historia se basa en el año 2000, si tenemos en cuenta que la serie se estreno en el 2007 y que allí los personajes principales tenían 11-12 años, se supone que nacieron en 1996 y no en el 2000, así que técnicamente, la vida "real" de Phineas seria de 1996-2020, solo use la base del nuevo milenio para que todo sea más fácil respeto a las fechas)**

Un día como cualquier otro hace 23 años… 

-Hola chicos, que están haciendo?-Dijo entrando Isabella de 11 años de edad con su típica frase inocente.

-Hola Isabella!-Dijo Phineas girándose para verla, Ferb la saludo con la mano-Estábamos pensando en hacer un dia de no hacer nada pero seria un….-Se quedo unos segundo buscando la palabra adecuada- …dejavu-concluyo.

-Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy…-Se oyó una voz dentro de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, poco después salió Candace con una foto donde aparecían ella y Jeremy en su boda y que ella misma había hecho usando recortes, en una mano tenia la foto y en la otra su celular, estaba mirando la foto embobada y en vez de pupilas tenia corazones con la imagen de Jeremy.

-Espero que tu no seas así a su edad-Le dijo Ferb dándole a Isabella un codazo con una mirada burlona.

-Callate-Le respondió secamente notablemente molesta y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Phineas se percato esto ultimo.

-Isabella, te sientes bien?, estas muy roja-Le pregunto extrañado. Isabella dio un suspiro, si probablemente Ferb no esta tan lejos de la verdad.

-Si Phineas estoy bien, es solo que hace mucho calor-Le dijo ella tratando de ocultar su molestia apretando los puños detrás de la espalda .

-Oh, bien-Le contesto desinteresadamente y se quedo mirando a Candace.

-Candace porque estas tan…-Candace no lo dejo terminar porque lo alzo con los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas como bailando una especie de vals.

**(N/A: Aquí vamos a suponer que Candace y Jeremy no son novios y también vamos a suponer que Phineas y Ferb jamás viajaron al futuro)**

-Jeremy me invito al baile de medio verano!-Dijo con expresión soñadora-Dice que tiene que decirme algo muy importante!, AHHH!, QUE EMOCION!-Agrego de la misma manera, como Candace tenia sostenido a Phineas de la camiseta, este se estaba cayendo por debajo, pero Candace estando en Jeremy-landia (¿?), n se daba cuenta de nada, en su mundo , estaba con Jeremy bailando un vals, con el reflector hacia ellos y todos las demás parejas de espectadores.

-Candace?!, Candace!, Candace!-Gritaba Phineas sosteniéndose a duras penas de su camiseta. Isabella miraba a Candace molesta, pero nadie se daba cuenta porque había cubierto su cara con su cabello, sabia lo que pasaba en la mente de Candace. De cierta manera la envidiaba, todo el mundo sabía que a ella le gustaba Jeremy y no era diferente en el caso de Isabella, ya que todo el mundo también sabia que le gustaba Phineas , lo que las diferenciaba, era que Jeremy lo sabía y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y Phineas, como vivía en veranodivercionamigoslandia ( lo saque de "HolaSoyGerman" )nunca se tomaba el tiempo de fijarse en ella que prácticamente le ponía un letrero diciendo "Hey Phineas, aquí!, existo!"

Isabella se canso de que Candace este alli felizmente abrazando a SU Phineas fantaseando con otra persona-CANDACE!, DESPIERTA!-grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones llamando la atención de todos, incluso de ella. Candace se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y miro a su hermano sorprendida de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento Phineas-Dijo bajándolo apresuradamente, luego miro a Isabella-Isabella, con esos pulmones podrías ser nadadora olímpica.

-Gane una insignia de " Mayor capacidad pulmonar de la tropa", Ferb firmo para ella.

-Ah?-Pregunto Phineas extrañado.

-Estabas enfermo, y le dijiste a Ferb que no se podía quedar en casa por tu culpa, asi que me lo encontré en el patio y le pedí que nos ayudara.

-Todavía me duelen los oído- Comento Ferb sacudiéndose ligeramente como si un escalofrío lo invadiese.

-Enserio lo siento Phineas pero enserio me gustaría saber si al final me quedare con Jeremy o no…-Dijo Candace sentándose en el pasto, se quedo pensativa un rato-Hey chicos…, hay alguna posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo?-Pregunto con la mirada baja jugando con el pasto desinteresadamente. Phineas la miro confundido. Candace lo miro con ojos de cachorro perdido.

-De hecho…si-Candace lo miro esperanzada.

-De verdad?, ustedes pueden hacer eso?

-Si podemos pero el tema seria si lo haríamos, veras, si uno viaja al pasado tiene que tener muchísimo cuidado con lo que hace, cualquier mínimo cambio puede crear una catástrofe que no debió pasar, pero si uno viaja al futuro debes saber por donde meterte o por donde no, puedes llegar a enterarte cosas que no te gustarían.

-Háganlo-les dijo Candace seria-No me importa si no me quedo con el al final, solo quiero saber la verdad.

-Bien, todos, cojan sus bicicletas y nos vamos al museo de Danville!

-Para que el museo?

-Alli se encuentra la máquina del tiempo

-Hay una maquina del tiempo en el museo?

-Si!, la reparamos este verano!, conocimos a los dinosaurios!

-Ok…-Dijo Candace respirando profundamente-Vamos antes de que mi instinto acusador me consuma.


End file.
